Narnia's Lost Princess
by Edmund's Girl
Summary: What if there was another child included in the prophecy? What if that child was Professor Kirke's 13 year old niece, who would soon help the Pevensie's kill the White Witch? This is the story of Grace Kirke...


I bolted upright in my bed, which was drenched in sweat, dampening my clothing. I gasped heavily for air, my eyes darting around the room, examining my surroundings with my electric blue eyes. I'd had Another. I felt myself relax slightly as I realized I was only in my bedroom.

Lying back down, I released a relieved sigh, resting my head against a pillow. My gaze fell onto the clock resting on the nightstand beside me.

6:24.

I knew Mrs. Macready would soon be in the room, pestering me to get up. There was no chance of me falling back asleep. Not after that.

So I pushed my duvet with my feet, exposing them to the fresh morning air. A slight chill in the air sent shiver up a spine. I bit my lip as my feet touched the cool, wooden floorboards. They were colder than I expected.

Forcing myself of the bed, I walked towards my closest before picking out a plain blouse and skirt. After fixing my hair I examined myself in the floor-length mirror. My hair flowed over my shoulders in natural, wavy curls. "I need a bow," I said promptly, before raiding my drawers for one. I quickly found a pink one and pinned my long, side-bangs back.

Perfect, I thought with a grin.

I gingerly opened the door, making sure not to wake Mrs Macready, and tiptoed down the hallway. The floorboards groaned beneath my weight, but I wasn't fat. The house was just really old.

I was residing with my uncle for the time, until my parents returned from Peru. They were explorers, cartographers, writers, and missionaries. I missed them terribly, and was upset that they wouldn't let me come with them. "Maybe when you're older" they'd said. I was 13 and that felt old enough to me.

I hastily made my way down a spiraling staircase. Just because I was the Professor's niece, didn't mean I could get away without doing chores. And today was no exception.

Even with 3 housemaids, Mrs Macready still made me do chores. And behind my uncle's back. I didn't like it, but didn't dare to say anything to my uncle. I knew he liked Mrs Macready too much to fire her.

Anyways, today we were expecting four children from England to come stay with us. I was rather excited, because living all alone in alone in a big empty estate was boring and lonely. My uncle locked himself in his study all day, while Mrs Macready bossed the maids (and sometimes me) around, doing her bidding while she gave tours of the house to people.

See, my uncle's house is old and has a lot of ancient articrafts, so a couple of years ago Mrs Macready suggested to give people house tours. Outsiders seemed to like the idea - and uncle did too.

I completed all my chores and had been reading "Gulliver's Travels" for about two hours, until one of the maids came into the library and informed me that Mrs Macready had gone to fetch the children. Immediately, my eyes darted to the clock mounted on the mantel.

10:42.

My eyes widened and I jumped to my feet. Placing the thick book back onto one of the many bookshelves, I swiftly exited the library. My freshly polished black shoes echoed throughout the spacious hallway as I approached the living room.

A harsh echoing knock at the door made me stop short. I had memorized Mrs Macready short, impatient knock and rushed into the mud room. Opening it, revealed the angry face of Mrs Macready on the other side.

"Grace," she said sharply. She stepped inside and beckoned 4 children inside the house. There were two boys and two girls. They were a lovely looking family. "These are the Pevensies. As you well know, they will stay here until the war is over. I shall inspect the rooms while you busy yourselves with former introductions." And with that, she left.

I immediately noticed a tall blond boy with a blue eyes. He was the tallest out of them all, so I supposed he was the oldest. "Peter," he said, apparently noticing I was staring.

"I'm Grace, as you know. Pleased to meet you!" We shook hands.

Beside him stood the tallest girl. She had pale skin, straight brown hair, and plump lips. "I'm Susan. And you're dress is lovely, by the way."

"Why thank you. Your hair is pretty." I smiled warmly and she smiled back.

Next, I saw a little brown haired girl clutching a worn teddy bear in her hand. She had freckled cheeks and a little green bow in her hare. She looked uncomfortable and shy.

I got down on my knees and smiled. "My name is Grace, what's yours?"

"Lucy. And I think you're a very pretty girl."

"Thank you, so are yoy." I smiled and she smiled back.

Then, I noticed a very cute boy. He had pale skin like Susan, but had short, shiny black hair. His deep brown eyes glistened in the morning sunlight, and a light dust of freckles rested upon his cheeks. He was very cute, though he wasn't very tall.

"And you are?"

"Edmund," he said cheerfully, extending his hand for a shake. "Does this place have a working radio or phonograph? I should like to hear it if you do."

Quite taken back by his friendly personality, I said, "Yes, it does. Might I shoe you?" And with that, our first adventure begun.


End file.
